An Affair
by Bob-geko
Summary: They could have been in love. But how could he love someone who was trapped by endless ties. Slight AU Gaara x Hinata Warning first chapter is dark.
1. Chapter 1

Hey since so many liked the story Ouji: Prince I decided to make a sequel…. Though not really as you can read this absolutely fine with out reading Ouji: Prince…. It was more like an idea that I came up with and I though it would work well with the other story line….

So Read and have fun

Warnings for this chapter: Rape and crude language

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-

* * *

-

An Affair

Chapter 1

-

* * *

-

-

Hinata anxiously twisted her hands together as the fruit seller leisurely took his time organizing the apples on the bottom and the cherry tomatoes on top in the paper bag. 'Why was this taking so long?' she asked herself. He was going to get out soon and she needed to get to the other side of Konoha.

"Miss, thank you for your-" the man started but that was all Hinata heard as she grabbed the offered bag and quickly made her way down the street. She was already late and she didn't want to be any later.

As Hinata moved farther into the heart of Konoha the crowds steadily grew worse. Seeing no way out of a pedestrian traffic jam, (a man pushing a cart of melons had accidentally tipped it onto its side spilling melons across the street) and as time grew short Hinata clutched the bag as carefully as she could to her chest and jumped up onto the rooftops above.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop was more of a challenge than Hinata expected. But it was to be expected as she had hardly trained in three years. Careful to make sure that she didn't get in the way of a hurried ninja, Hinata reached her destination faster than she expected. Landing in an open training field she paused to catch her breath. Looking around, and finding no one her brow creased with worry. Hinata knew she was late but it shouldn't have been that much.

Setting the brown bag down carefully, Hinata looked around frantically. What if something bad happened?

"Boo!" yelled a childish voice followed by a shriek of laughter. Hinata spun around quickly looking down to face a small boy about three, with messy black hair and big dark grey eyes. A wide smile spread across Hinata's face as she laughed and bent to grab the boy about the waist.

"Uchiha Mori!" Hinata scolded playfully, lifting him up to rest on her hip. "What do you think you're doing?" With that she pressed her lips to his cheek and blew a raspberry. The action tickled the child and he shrieked with laughter.

"Kaa-san!" he shrieked laughing, turning to do the same thing back. Hinata laughed, lightly bouncing the child once to make him stop.

"Did you have fun?" Hinata asked her son, setting him down to pick up the brown bag.

Mori grinned widely up at his mother while nodding his head vigorously. He reached into the pockets of his tan shorts and pulled out a crushed daisy, offering it up to Hinata.

"For me?" asked Hinata smiling at Mori. The boy's smile widened more as he shrieked, "Kaa-san!"

Hinata knelt down and made to take the flower from the boy, but instead he reached up and fumbled to put it in her hair. Her eyes softened and she reached into the bag and drew out a crisp green apple.

"Mori-kun, here you go your favorite." The boy smiled at his luck and grasped the apple in both hands and took, what was for him, a big bite.

Hinata smiled faintly at how much the boy took after his father. Standing up she placed a hand on his head and began to lead him out of the training ground. Passing by the sensei who was talking to a fat housewife, she bowed her head slightly and pushed her son to move a bit quicker.

Hinata really didn't want another scene like last week's. The sensei had approached her after her son's training.

"Though I think your son has talent. I think it is too early for him to start training like this." The sensei had said. "Most other families enroll their children when they turn seven, some ambitious parents try when they are five. But three is too early."

Hinata could only look blankly at the ground, and bow her head. "What do you expect me to do, my husband wants this."

That was the end of the conversation. It hopefully wouldn't come up again.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Mori offered up the apple for her to take a bit. She smiled faintly and raised the apple to her lips to take a bit. However she stopped as the small bites taken by her son brought back memories. His father would have eaten the entire thing in four bites. Hinata pressed her lips into a straight line, before opening her mouth to take such a big bite that for a moment she thought her teeth were going to pull out. Luckily it wasn't the case and she was able to hand the apple back to her son with all her teeth intact.

-

-

-

The walk home was long and quiet as Mori grew tired a block from the training grounds and Hinata had to carry him. Soon he fell asleep on her shoulder, with his arms wrapped around her neck.

Hinata finally made it to her home in the middle of the abandoned Uchiha district without much problems though it was dark by the time she reached the door. She struggled to get the door open but in the end she was able to stumble into the dark house. Closing the door with her foot she was slide out of her shoes without losing balance.

Making her way down the darkened hall she stopped in the kitchen to set down the paper bag of groceries. Hinata however regretted it as the relief of the weight brought her to full attention of how stiff her arms were. She turned back into the hall and made her way past her and her husband's bedroom to the small bedroom at the end for her son.

Pushing the door open with her shoulder, she carefully made her way across the toy scatter floor of Mori's room to his bed. Balancing Mori, she opened the blankets on his bed and gently laid him down. Seemingly not as comfortable he woke up a little to grasp onto her shirt sleeve. Hinata smiled softly, but slowly pried away from her son's grasp.

Hinata signed, as she turned to make the dangerous trek across the bedroom to the door. She had to make dinner before her husband came home.

Making her way down the hallway she turned on the lights of all the rooms she passed. The dark, in her opinion was only a place for demons and nightmare to hide, not the atmosphere a house should be engulfed in.

Back in the kitchen she started to pull ingredients out to make yakisoba, a dish she knew Mori would like. She honestly didn't want to spend the extra time today in coaxing him to eat his dinner.

Soon the kitchen was warm and full of the smell of the cooking noodles. Mori, waking up from his nap tottled sleepy eyed into the bright kitchen holding onto a toy ninja he had gotten for his 2nd Christmas. Hinata turned and smiled at her son but said nothing and watched as the black haired boy settled himself in the middle of the kitchen.

Hinata frowned in a motherly way but didn't reprimand him. She was almost done and soon they would eat anyways. The mood was quiet and peaceful with the slight chattering of Mori dictating an adventure that his ninja was going through. However the atmosphere was broken with a sharp rap at the door.

Confused on who it would be at this time, Hinata turned off the stove and made her way to the front door. Opening the door she gasped in surprised seeing who it was.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata opened the door wider, crossing an arm across her chest in a defensive action. Her cousin's white eyes didn't leave her face but she knew that he noticed every action that she had made since she opened the door.

"Uchiha-sama, Hiashi- sama wishes to speak with you, now."

"Why would he want to talk to me." She hadn't meant lash out but the anger that had flared up caused her to act out.

"I am only here to collect you." Neji said evenly. Though to anyone else it would seem that her cousin had remained uncaring but Hinata who had grown up in such an unemotional enviorment noticed the change of his shoulders showing that he had not expected her outburst. Hinata sighed suddenly feeling guilty for lashing out at her cousin. It was unfair and out of place.

"I'm sorry Neji-niisan, of course. Just wait a moment." Hinata turned and walked back into the house, putting a lid over the almost done noodles and gathering up Mori. She stepped out of the house, noticing that Neji was no longer at the door and locked the front door. Setting Mori down she grabbed the child's hand leading him down the front steps.

"Why don't you leave Mori with your husband?" Neji question as she stepped into the street with Mori in tow.

"He's not home yet." She answered truthfully.

"Hn." Was his only reply. The rest of the walk was carried in considerable silence only broken with the question by Mori asking, where they were going? And, why did this Ojii-san looked so much like Okaa-san?

Hinata just smiled down at the messy haired boy and tried to stop his questions when she noticed a vein start to pop out in Neji's temple.

-

-

-

Finally they reached the Hyuga complex, and they were ushered in by the guards without any questions. As Neji led them down the maze of corridors Hinata took the time to look around. It had been over 3 years since she had been in the complex. Not that it seemed to have had changed much.

"Uchiha-sama." Neji said quietly to get her attention as he directed her down a hallway. Reaching an all too familiar door, Hinata bowed her head to Neji in thanks for his help and slid the door open.

Inside she was faced with her father. He hadn't changed much since the last time she had saw him; the same stoic expression, only a few more wrinkles had formed around his mouth and in-between his brows.

Hinata bowed her greetings and Mori followed her lead though somewhat hesitantly as he was curious of who these people were who looked so much like his mother. She always seemed like one of a kind.

"Hai, Otou-san." Murmured Hinata keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Kaa-san, who is-" Mori started to ask, but was cut off.

"Send it out." Hiashi said harshly. Steeling her face, Hinata bit the inside of her cheek as she gently grasped Mori's hand and led him outside where Neji was still standing. He must have had expected this to happen.

Seeing that Neji would watch Mori, Hinata re-entered the room and kneeled in front of her father.

"Hai…"

"I suppose you know about your sister's engagement." Started Hiashi.

"Iie." Responded Hinata. Of course she hadn't heard. The Hyuga were private people and kept to themselves, there was no way she could have known since she was disowned three years ago.

"Baka." Barked Hiashi. A silence stretched in the room, as if Hiashi were expecting his daughter to respond to the acusation. Hinata wanted to look up, to meet her father's gaze but just before she got the courage to do so Hiashi continued. "Well she is. And it will be an important event for this family. He is strong and will bring honor to this family."

This meant that he was suppose to make up for the dishonor she had caused. Hinata kept her head down and waited for her father to continue.

"I want you to receive him tomorrow at the gates." At this Hinata jerked her head up. Why would she be asked to do such a thing?

"Why isn't Hanabi-?"

"She is on a mission and won't be back for a few weeks." Cut in Hiashi.

"But why me?" asked Hinata. Hiashi glared at his oldest daughter but decided to answer.

"Hanabi has requested it. Besides you living outside the compound you will be able to help him find an apartment for the two to live in. He also needs someone to show him Konoha, and you have time."

Hinata really didn't think it was in her place to show someone who was marrying into the Hyuga family the city. And why didn't the two of them start out living at the complex. Hiashi apparently understood her confusion as he answered her unspoken question.

"I don't have time to have someone else baby-sit Hinabi's fiancé. We are dealing with some troubles here," Hiashi was interrupted by a congested cough from his lungs. He paused to take in a deep breath before he continued, "we need time to prepare for Hinabi becoming head."

Hinata just nodded her head. She didn't know what exactly was going on, and frankly she didn't care. The fact that Hinabi wanted her to cater to her fiancé, she knew why. Her sister wanted to rub it in her face, the happiness she would enjoy but what has been taken away from Hinata.

"I understand." Said Hinata simply, bowing her head. If there was a God, he was punishing her right now for everything that she had ever done wrong.

"Good, you may leave." Curtly commanded her father.

Hinata rose and made her way out of the room, letting out a sigh of relief as soon as she closed the door. She heard a shrike of delight from her right and she looked over quickly. Down the hallway Neji was spinning her son around in the air. Mori letting out shrieks of laughter mouth wide in smile, Neji chuckling slightly as he grinned up at his second cousin.

As Hinata walked down the hallway, a sad smile passed over her lips.

-

-

-

The walk from the Hyuga compound was much more pleasant than the trip to. Neji had taken a strong liking for her son and he seemed to get a great amount of joy in indulging the small child. As soon as they had left the Hyuga compound, Mori had asked for a piggy back ride. Obediently Neji had picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. Halfway home the boy had tired out and fallen asleep over top Neji's head. Keeping a strong hold on the boys legs to stop him from falling he had engaged Hinata in small conversation focusing mainly on the price of bananas from Suna, and the odd weather.

It had been such a long time since Hinata remembered having such a nice conversation with her cousin. As they approached the Uchiha district, the meaningless talk started to trail off.

"Hinata…" started Neji sounding somewhat unsure of himself. Hinata was shocked it was the first time that night that Neji had addressed her by her first name.

"Huh?" Hinata gave him cue to continue.

"Hinata," started Neji again surer of himself. "Are you doing okay?"

Hinata stopped in the middle of the street. "What are your talking about Neji?" asked Hinata, though her tone did not portray the disbelief that she was going for. She continued on, she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Is everything alright, Hinata? You know what I mean. You have change so much since you came back. You were gone so long, they said he-" But he was cut off by Hinata.

"Neji…" He turned and looked at her waiting for her to continue but she remained quiet meaning not to.

They had reached her house. She reached out her arms to take Mori staying quiet. Neji hesitantly handed her the child. Now the child in his mothers arms he took the opportunity to look fully into her eyes.

Hinata smiled weakly, "It wasn't traumatizing, I'm fine. Goodnight, Neji." With that she turned and walked up into the house, making sure not to look back.

When Hinata entered all the lights in the house were shut off. She toed her shoes off and gently shook Mori to wake him up. He must had been very hungry, it was already nine and he hadn't had anything to eat.

Hinata set him down and he sleepily rubbed his eyes, as he stumbled behind her on the way to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen she snapped on the lights only to jump.

There at the table, formally in the dark sat Sasuke. Hinata stiffened and she hurried over to the stove where the now cold Yakisoba sat.

"Okairinasai." Greeted Sasuke coldly. Hinata bowed her head and moved over to the stove to turn it on.

"Otou-san, tadaima." Mori murmured sleepily. Sasuke smirked sickly, and patted the boy on the head. Hinata had turned to see this and shuttered slightly. It looked all wrong. Sasuke's eyes snapped up to hers and he smirked again in a condescending matter.

"Did you already eat?" asked Hinata turning back to the stove, attempting to stir the stiff noodles.

"No." was the simple response.

Hinata nodded her head and turned to grab plates and cups from the cupboards. As she set the table, she felt Sasuke's eyes never leave her form. It only made her more nervous.

"Where were you?" Sasuke finally asked, as Hinata served the yakisoba onto the plates.

Hinata glanced quickly up at her husband then focused her attention back to the pan as she placed it, now empty, back on the stove.

"My father called me to talk to him." She replied simply.

"Well that's a lie if I ever heard one. He wouldn't talk to you through a headset let alone in person." Sasuke countered coldly.

"No he did." Confirmed Hinata.

"Neji-oujii-san picked us up!" chimed in Mori happily remembering his new friend. Sasuke glanced over at Mori, then back at Hinata, his expression growing darker.

"Oh, and what did your father have to say?" asked Sasuke, barely contain his anger. Why he was angry Hinata didn't know.

Hinata tried to remain calm though her hands were shaking.

"He told me Hinabi is getting married."

"Oh now is she?" asked Sasuke disbelieving.

"Yes." Hinata answered simply. Sasuke examined her face trying to see if she was lying. Which she wasn't, she just didn't mention that she would have to meet the guy. It wasn't lying.

Taking a big amount of yakisoba, he slurped it up.

"Okay." He answered simply.

-

-

-

After finishing the dishes, Hinata checked to make sure Mori was asleep before she entered her bedroom that she shared with Sasuke. Sliding the door open, she breathed a small sigh of relief to see that he was already in bed and asleep. Entering as quietly as she could she turned to face the door to make sure it closed just as quietly.

As soon as the door was latched shut she felt herself being spun around. Two hands grasped her by her shoulders firmly and she was slammed into the door behind her. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see a pair of burning black eyes staring straight back at her angrily.

"What do you think you were doing?" Sasuke asked venomously.

"What are- " started Hinata only to be cut off.

"You know exactly what I mean you whore!" he yelled angrily. "You just can't get enough can you? Feeling the need to fuck your cousin?"

Hinata looked away.

If Mori woke up...

" Ha! You admit it. If you wanted some you could have just asked." He whispered sadistically. Hinata couldn't do anything as Sasuke tore the front of her yukata open, his lips attacking her neck. He fumbled with the front of his trousers and pulled out his member. Gripping one hand painfully over one of her breasts and the other on her hip. He moved up to her mouth to bite her bottom lip hard. She struggled to keep silent as he entered her dry, but a gasp of pain still escaped her lips.

Sasuke heard her gasp, and removed the hand from her breast to force her to look at him. He chuckled cruelly.

"I bet you would be wetter if I did this." He whispered, activating his sharingan. Mortified she shut her eyes, willing to be quiet as Sasuke continued to thrust in and out of her.

It was better to be silent. To not wake Mori.

It was better to close her eyes. So not to see the fake copy of her child's father.

It was better to pretend it was all a dream. So she could wake up happy once again.

-

-

-

Hinata couldn't get any sleep that night. After Sasuke had finished and had gone to sleep, she crossed the hall and into the bathroom. Even after she took a shower she still felt dirty. Shamed, she entered the kitchen and began to clean, she couldn't go back into that room.

Sasuke's actions weren't a regular occurrence. It only happened maybe two or three times a month. When things went particularly bad on a mission, or some man got to close to her, or she mentioned his brother. Most of the time he just ignored her and expected her to take care of him while keeping out of his way.

Really it wasn't difficult, when it meant that her son was safe.

By the time the sun came up the next morning the kitchen and living room were sparkling clean, a lunch box for Sasuke was made and laid out, and Hinata was starting to cook breakfast.

Early to rise, Mori bounded in to the kitchen ready for breakfast. Hinata smiled warmly. No one would ever believe her but he reminded her so much of his father. Setting out to make a batch for pancakes for the bubbly child she didn't notice Sasuke enter in quietly and come up behind her. It wasn't until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sasuke could feel her tense and pulled her surprisingly gently to have her at least half face him.

"I'm going to be late today I have training with Naruto." He said calmly, his eyes searching hers for some sort of reaction. They stayed the same, white, empty, emotionless.

A true example of the Hyuuga clan.

A loud bang on the table moved Hinata's gaze from her husband. Mori had tried to help set the table but he barely was able to hold the plates over his head to get them onto of the table. Taking the opportunity she quickly crossed the small kitchen to help her son place the plates on the table.

The rest of the morning was passed in silence. Mori preoccupied with wolfing down as many pancakes as possible. Sasuke slowly sipping his coffee, periodically popping a tomato into his mouth, and Hinata picking at her pancake watching it crumble.

By seven Hinata was alone in the house with Mori, helping him get dressed for the day. They needed to go to the bank to get ready for Hinabi's fiancé's arrival. Hinata paused in buttoning up Mori's shirt.

Hinabi's finance was coming today. And she didn't know what time he was coming. Hinata searched her memory trying to see if Hiashi had mentioned when h was suppose to be coming.

She couldn't remember him ever saying anything of the sort.

Buttoning up Mori's shirt the rest of the way Hinata quickly grabbed her purse.

"Come on, Mori. We're going out."

Mori cheered and raced out the door ahead of his mother.

-

-

-

It was one o'clock and there was still no sign of anyone leaving the town much less coming in. The rock that Hinata had been sitting on for the last hour had started to dig into her bottom, and her patience was running thin. Mori had long stopped running around after butterflies though they were numerous on this late spring day. He had instead decided to fall asleep on his mother's lap. Something she now thought of as a good idea.

Hinata now felt sorry for the chunnin that were assigned to gate duty.

Hinata wrapped her arms around her son gently and smoothly stood up to stretch her legs. An aroma wafted down the street from a Yakiniku restaurant, that Hinata knew had an lunchtime special today, and her stomach growled loudly. Looking desperately between the main gates and the shop she fought internally what to do.

In the end her stomach won.

Shifting Mori to rest on her hip she made her way down the block to the restaurant and ordered a simple platter of beef and cabbage. Mori had already woken up by now and was jumping up and down excitedly for the expected feast. Hinata smiled slightly then turned to look out the window, craning her neck to see if this mystery man had come yet.

"Hinata?" came a high voice from behind her. Hinata turned her head sharply to see who had spoken.

"Sakura-san…" Hinata trailed off. Sakura at 28, seemed to everyone the epitome of beauty and skill in a female ninja. Honestly, Hinata was a little scared of Sakura. It was up until Hinata was eighteen the two had been really good friends. It had change dramatically three years ago, however, as she took something from Sakura that was precious to her, Sasuke. And Hinata then and now wanted to give him back to her.

"What are you doing here?" the pink haired woman asked trying to be pleasant, though Hinata could see the tightness of her lips and eyes.

"Umm…" wasn't it obvious? "Eating with my son." Hinata concluded.

"Oh, well that's nice. Is Sasuke going to meet you here?" Sakura asked looking around the restaurant as if she missed him. Hinata thought that would be impossible, as the Sasuke detector that was practically ingrained in the other woman would have alerted Sakura to her husband's presence.

Hinata shook her head.

"Oh," Sakura's face visibly fell. But then as if remembering her head jerked up, and a sly smile spread across her lips. "But then who are you watching for?"

Hinata didn't know exactly what Sakura was going for but she had an idea.

"It's none of your business…" The order of beef came then and Hinata smiled over at her son and began cooking, ignoring the look of absolute fury on Sakura's face.

"Ya – ki – ni – ku!" chanted Mori as Sakura spun on her heel and marched out of the restaurant. After watching Sakura's retreating back she turned her attentions to her son. Smiling she rustled his hair and placed a now done strip of meat on his plate.

-

-

-

Hinata didn't eat any of the meal but there was no worry for wasting food as Mori ate all of what she ordered, which for Yakiniku was really not much. Paying the bill she took Mori by the hand and led his out into the street. The two then walked slowly back down to the gates of Konoha to wait.

As Hinata sat down on the same rock, letting go of Mori so he could run after a few pigeons that had congregated during their absents, she wondered to herself if this was just a way for her father to embarrass her. He didn't tell her what time Hinabi's fiancé was coming nor the man's name. Talking herself into leaving, she stood up and called out for Mori.

The child turned back and waved but continued to run after a particularly fat and slow pigeon. Hinata frowned slightly, the idea of chasing after the ball of energy she called her son did not seem appealing. However the boy began in full pursuit of the pigeon and chased it out of the main gates and into the forest of Konoha.

"Mori…" Hinata cautioned, moving quickly from the rock to the gate. Her face froze however as in a second her son was scooped up into a strong pair of arms of a person appearing out of seemingly nowhere.

"Tou-san…" trailed off Mori looking up bewildered at the sudden change of direction.

The man raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow questioningly at the boy in his arms, but raised his gaze to the woman in front of him.

"I assume you're suppose to pick me up?" The man asked monotonously.

"Gaara…?" trailed off Hinata taking in the Kazekage.

-

* * *

-

-

Ohhhh

Cliff hanger but oh well if people like it then REVIEW and I will update!!!!!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

So haha ok I finally was able to respond to Envo's one week challengeit ended up being more like a two week challenge for me but classes started and then I got the flue damn you viruses! Well at least I didn't die Well as you can see this chapter is ridiculously long and though I hope that ya enjoy it I must put some warnings out there it is not that pretty!

WARNINGS: Suggested Adult Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else I wouldn't be doing this for fun! Well now have fun and enjoy something that I should have updated at least six months ago if not sooner!

* * *

An Affair

Chapter 2

* * *

Hinata stared at the red head sitting across from her slowly stirring his tea as he stared out of the cafs large paned windows. They had spent the last four hours looking at various apartments around the central of Konoha and they still had yet to find one to this man's high, and disclosed, expectations. If Hinata weren't still so nervous around the Kazekage she would suppose that she would have been thoroughly annoyed with the whole situation. The one in the Sojo district had been too dark, the windows facing the adjacent building had effectively blocked out sunlight even during the high time of the day. The landlord had suggested quite reasonably really that no one would be at home during the middle of the day and anyway you didn't need much light for "certain activities" as he put it as he started at Hinata's chest.

Hinata had flushed in embarrassment by the suggestion and tried to shift behind Gaara's form as discretely as she could, trying to get away from the landlord's lecherous stare. Just as Hinata felt that she was fully hidden in the background, Gaara turned sharply and walked directly out of the door leaving Hinata in a frenzy trying to gather Mori room from the abandoned master bedroom while trying to avoid the landlord as he tried to come up behind Hinata newly embolden by Gaara's sudden departure.

Being too dark seemed to be a constant problem with many of the apartments in the Sojo district, though Hinata supposed that if coming from the desert of Suna that Konoha in general would have few places in which to compete.

Mori began to slip to the side and mummer, Gaara's blue eyes snapped away from the slowly darkening street to the mother and child across the table from him.

"H-how about that one on 32ng and Ehime?" Aware of the attention Mori had drawn, she tried to divert the focus away from her with the question as Hinata adjusted the sleeping toddler on her lap.

Gaara didn't answer but continued to stare. Unnerved by the foreign paleness of a gaze of someone not from the Hyuuga clan she was relieved when a waitress came to their table for the eighth time in the last fifteen minutes to ask if they wanted anything else, effectively breaking the moment from becoming anymore awkward. (It was surprisingly close to the record her husband had set the last time she had gone out to eat with him.)

"T-the one with the green carpet." She supplied trying to bait him into divulging what he may like.

"I didn't like it." Gaara answered simply engrossed in staring at his cup. It was almost worse than dealing with Mori during a tantrum.

"Yes, but there must have been something that you liked about it. The size? Hanabi-san would like the view and it's location." She was satisfied by the faraway glaze that passed over his eyes as he continued to stir his tea.

"I hate carpet it is hard to clean." The red head said at length. Finally, Hinata smirked turning her head to look out the window, some progress at last. No carpet. Not that Hanabi liked waking to cold floors in the morning at any means and not that it was a really big issue as carpet could be easily removed, but at least it was something to go on.

Hinata turned back to look at the man across from her. "We can hire someone to pull the carpets-"

"No." Gaara cut in. He lifted his teacup to his lips at last and took a quick sip before placing the cup back on the saucer crisply. This began to get irritating fast, Hinata knew the place was something her sister would like. Surprisingly a little under her price range for sure but it was the place they were suppose to start out with.

"Kazekage-sama," said Hinata, missing the stiffness and tension to the man's face as she glanced down at her hands. "I-I can understand your hesitance at moving to such a place so far from your home, but my father wishes me to help you find an apartment for you and Hanabi. I only wish that this could be the smoothest transition as possible, though I need more feed back from you on what exactly it is what you want." Hinata trailed off into a whisper when she remembered whom she was talking to and in what way. Too nervous to look into his face she preoccupied herself with staring at his hands that were grasped around the teacup in front of him. She winced despite herself when his grip tightened, but as the silence stretched between them his hands slowly relaxed.

"I would like a full kitchen. Not some wimpy stove or a miniature oven but a full sized stove." Hinata jerked her head up to meet his gaze. She was surprised at her sister's fiance. He seemed to either vastly overestimate her sister's culinary experiences or else he had some love of it. He also had better be willing to face a steep price tag, Hinata thought to herself as she reached over and finished Mori's order of hot cocoa. Though on the other hand, she argued to herself as the now cold chocolaty liquid ran down the back of her throat, the Hyuuga clan combined with his own paycheck of the Kazekage they should already able to comfortably buy a house.

Gaara, finding that the conversation had progressed far beyond the point that he wanted, waved over the waitress for the bill. Hinata protested saying that he was the guest here and if not the whole bill she should at least pay for her and her son's part. Gaara simply stared at her for a moment before continuing on as if she had not saying anything. He efficiently drew out the proper bills setting them on top of the slip of paper serving as the indicator for amount owned (though only the first number was at all legible), and he slid out of the booth.

Hinata tried to follow suite, shaking Mori to wake him so she could get out. The small boy only mumbled something and gripped her yukata tighter.

"Here, hand him to me." Gaara's deep voice spooked her as she started. Hinata had thought he had left much the same way he had at the apartment earlier that day, so his offer of help made his presence all the more surprising. Ignoring the rash emotional part of her mind she gently rearranged Mori before handing him over to the man. Slightly peeved at the boy's willingness to now move, she slid quickly out of the vinyl booth seats.

"Thank you." She reached her arms out to take the boy. The man seemed to hesitate as if he wanted to keep a hold of Mori, though he handed the boy over to her. Shifting the boy to rest his head again her felt should she started at the redhead's retreating back. There were so many things she didn't know about him. How did he meet her sister? Why was the Kazekage here in Konoha and not in Suna? Why was he planning to stay here? Hinata knew nothing of this man except for his name and title, and that huge unknown that hung over the young man made Hinata worried about her sister's decision. She hurried after him, knowing what little she did about him. He had a hopeless sense for direction, that man wouldn't find a hotel until morning unless she showed him exactly where.

* * *

Sasuke didn't come home that night, he didn't come back the next morning but a note carried by a messenger did. She knew what it said before she even opened it. The Hokage had signed the top with a cookie cut but none the less friendly message telling that once again the ninja of "insert name" of the "insert name" house hold had been charged to go off on a sudden mission. It was a courteous effort on the governing body's part, though undoubtedly they wouldn't have put in such an effort unless worried mothers and wives hadn't come banging down doors and crowding waiting rooms wanting to know exactly where their 'sweetheart' had gone. Hinata had had first hand experience of the 'forgetfulness' of mainly male ninja's in reporting that they were off for a length of time to their families. She threw the envelope into the recycling bin as she went back into the kitchen knowing that any other 'helpful' information provided was nonsense only used to dampen people's fears. If a nin was gone for a longer period of time that originally stated then another one would be delivered touting nonsense of a freak snow storm or the like.

"Kaa-san..." Mori stood in the entrance from the hallway to the kitchen still dressed in his onesies.

"Could you sit down Mori, it's almost done." Hinata broke the shell of an egg against the edge of the frying pan that she just placed on the stove.

"Kaa-san," he started again sounding impatient as a three year old could.

"Yes." Turned around fully to face her son failing to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Tou-san is here."

"What?" Hinata dropped the spatula that she was holding and it fell to the floor making a loud smacking noise as the wide end hit the linoleum. Not caring she hurried to where her son was standing just inside the doorway of the kitchen. Scooping the boy up and onto her hip, she whipped around the corner into the hallway. Slipping on her scandals she crossed the simple entryway to unlatch the door. She couldn't understand her son's ability as she supposed it was an early stage of the Byakugan but she had yet to see any traces of him using it. Unlatching the last lock she cautiously opened the front door to see her husband and his best friend scaling the last step in front of their house.

"Good morning Hina-chan!" the blonde man next to her husband chimed flashing his trademark grin, "I come with greetings from my stomach, it says, 'I'm hungry.'" the man looked to both adults for encouragement. Only Mori laughed, though he did so purely because of the fact that Naruto was doing so. Hinata smiled softly and looked at her husband, she watched as his lips twitched up into a small smile before he turned to look at his wife and son. She blushed and looked away.

"Mori, how is my favorite boy doing today?" the shorter man cried out extending his arms to the boy. Laughing the boy detached his arms from around his mother's neck to lean forward to the bubbly man. As the boy began to fall the blonde grabbed him under his arms lifting him from his mothers grasp and lifting him high into the air. Hinata smiled at the giggling pair and moved out of the way to let them pass into the house.

"What's for breakfast?" Sasuske's deep voice sent a shiver down her spine, and not in a good way. He stepped toward her, looping one arm around her waist. She took in a sharp intake of breath as his hold tightened due to the tardiness of her answer.

"I'm making omelets. I thought you were on a mission." She changed the subject quickly. Hinata could not remember a time in which she got one of those letters and Sasuke came home early, not to mention this early. It seemed impossible for him to have finished his mission barely after she got the letter telling her he was gone.

"Naruto pulled some strings with the Hokage, he was complaining that I didn't spend enough time with my family." He smiled, though it didn't quite seem to reach his eyes. "Why, were you expecting someone else?"

Hinata stepped forward, glad that he did not try and hold her back. Busing herself in the fore way with taking off her sandals.

"Not at all."

Hinata glanced back at the clock, she was suppose to have met Gaara at his hotel an hour ago and Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem to have the inclination to move yet and if anything Naruto was now talking about food which meant one thing, that he was hungry again.

"Excuse me, Naruto." Hinata voiced during a natural break in their conversation. "Would you like to stay for lunch?" The fair-haired man's face sobered and he asked seriously making the whole situation comical.

"Are you making it?"

She couldn't help that her lips quirked into a small smile, "Yes, of course. Would that be-"

"Then of course." Naruto interrupted his face breaking into a long held back grin. "Hina-chan's lunches are the best!"

"And you should know," Sasuke supplied his tone good natured and light, "you always eat half of them."

Hinata felt as if she was in some sort of twilight zone. This man sitting casually across from his friend was not the husband that she knew. That person was cold, short for words, and shorter still for humor. But this person sitting relaxed in the chair across from her, in her husband's skin was a stranger. One that could laugh (though it was more of a quiet chuckle) and could smile until lit reached his eyes. In the back of her mind Hinata could not help but wonder if she had somehow misjudged Sasuke, that maybe she had just not put enough effort to make their marriage, their family work to a point of normalcy. She wondered if her unhappiness had been caused by her own self-loathing and pessimisms? Frustrated at herself and her conflicted feelings, she barely noticed that tears had welled up in her eyes until one escaped rolling down her cheek. She turned quickly as if to inspect the kitchen sink as she wiped at the underside of her eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear them.

"I need to go to the market." Hinata announced brightly turning around smiling hoping it would bring less attention to her red eyes.

"Ok, let's go!" Naruto yelled shooting up from his seat and into a victorious muscle pose akin to the one Rock Lee often trademarked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Mori who was standing next to the table mimicked the older man just as enthusiastically and like a younger brother mimicked the muscle pose just as enthusiastically. Hinata chuckled as the two began to flex, though more like Mori doing the motion, as he didn't understand the concept. Her gaze slid over to her husband and the laughter died in her throat as some unfamiliar look disappeared from Sasuke's face faster than she could identify it.

* * *

Naruto and Mori ran comically from one street vendor to another on the other side of the street. Poking, sniffing, scalping, Naruto was fretful to act like a little boy again and Mori enjoyed the playmate. Hinata smiled at the pair as they watched in awe as a fisherman pulled a crab out of a bucket of water and with one sudden downward stroke of a knife cleaved it in two. She turned back to the cabbages in front of her selecting one carefully she paid the man and put it into her bag.

"Hinata." A deep familiar voice came from behind her. Hinata gasped and spun around only to come face to face with her sister's fianc馥. "You're late."

She struggled to find the proper thing to say, but there was no way to explain things as they were, or how she felt.

"I-I.." she stumbled over her words and brought her hand together in a nervous action. An action, which caused her bag to become unbalanced in her arms and slip out spilling the contents to the ground. "Ah... sorry." Hinata bent down struggling to pick up the bag though she was so flustered she only ended up just spilling the contents out onto the ground again.

"No that's ok, I can get it." Hinata assured as Gaara bent to help gather up her fallen items.

"Hinata are you ok?" Naruto called out jogging over leading Mori by the hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just clumsy that's all." Her cheeks were now red hot as she grabbed the last bundle of green onions that had rolled away. She stood up, putting more effort and concentration into dusting off the bag in hopes that they wouldn't notice her blush.

"Here give it to me." Sasuke's voice right behind her spooked her causing her to jump and almost drop the bag again. Her had just gone to get chicken for that night and it seemed impossible that he was back already. He came around her and without the two making eye contact he pulled the bag out of her arms.

"Hey..."started Naruto looking at the other man in the group. "Gaara?" Both Hinata's and Gaara's head whipped to face the blonde. He knew Gaara?

"Gaara!" Naruto cried opening his arms wide and practically falling on the red haired man brining him into an embrace.

The normally stoic Kazekage looked shocked and awkward in the blonds' energetic embrace, his eyes open to a point that it was comical.

"It's been too long why didn't you tell me that you were coming to Konoha?" he finally let go of the red head.

"Naruto?" was the man's reply to Naruto's question.

"Good, I knew you remember!" Any other time Hinata would have laughed at the situation that was unfolding in front of her but the cloud of tension that hung over this meeting dampened that feeling.

"But how rude am I?" Naruto asked rhetorically slapping the feel of his hand against his forehead," This is my best friend Uchiha Sasuke and his lovely wife Hinata." Pale blue eyes studied the two figures resting on Hinata's face. Hinata blushed and looked down at the arm Sasuke had snaked around her waist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Kazekage." Sasuke greeted politely though there was a tone of malice in his voice.

"I'm glade to see you back in the village Uchiha." Pale eyes locked with black ones. Naruto characteristically oblivious to the tension continued good naturally.

"And this is their son, Mori." Naruto trailed off seemingly unsure of himself and the others turned to look at him. His eyes were bugged out and he was stone stolid in a gesturing action to empty air at his side. Hinata felt the blood drain away from her face as she realized what Naruto had; Mori was gone. Panicking she started to move off to look for her son but the tight grip of Sasuke's arm around her waist kept her in place.

"Don't worry I will go get him, Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he sped off down the road. She looked past the retreating blonde and saw Mori standing next to a stall that was selling toys. She made to follow Naruto who was heading to the boy but Sasuke tightened his grip and leaned in to whisper.

"Don't, Naruto can get him." Sasuke turned his attention to the man still facing them, ignoring the look of panic that crossed his wife's face. "Please come to our home and have lunch with us. Naruto would especially enjoy catching up with you. Unless of course you have a prior engagement."

Gaara looked directly into Hinata's eyes, "No, I believe the only engagement that I had today was previously called off." Hinata bowed her head. For some reason she felt that tonight would not go well.

* * *

Lunch had been late, but conversation held the group together as time stretched on and the sun sunk toward the horizon. Around six o'clock a storm had rolled in blanketing Konoha in a premature twilight.

"It looks like it is going to rain." Gaara commented as he leaned over the counter as he peeled the last potato for the curry using his kunai. Though Hinata had insisted that he just use a potato peeler, and that it worked just as well he paid no heed and continued to cut the skin away form the flesh of the potato.

"Be careful." Hinata warned as he continued to watch the sky rather than what he was doing. He looked at her and a real smile played over his lips. Hinata was entranced, as she realized how good-looking he was when he smiled. She felt her heart skip at the rare gesture and blushed looking back down at the carrots.

The front door groaned open and Naruto crashed his way through banging the two cases of beers that he picked up against the door and walls as he struggled to take his shoes off.

"Don't break my house, Dope." Sasuke warned as he exited the bathroom and walked down the hall to help the struggling blond.

"Hey, hey, hey, I got it." the blonde warned as he successfully slipped off his remaining shoe and pushed past his teammate. "It looks like it's going to rain out there." Naruto commented putting down the cases on the middle of the table. Hinata looked up at the now concentrating red head, biting her lip to hid a smile.

"No, it won't," Sasuke shot back opening the cases and putting a few into the freezer and the rest into the fridge. "It will roll out of here soon enough, the east side might get something but not us." All eyes except for a pair of pale blue ones glanced out the window again checking the dark clouds as if it would suddenly produce a neon sign with the forecast.

"Ahh, well that's good enough for me." Naruto grabbed the last can out of the pack and popped it open leaning on the counter, he threw his head back and took a big swallow. "So, Gaara you haven't told us yet why you are here."

"Yes," Sasuke followed up Naruto's inquiry though he added his own sarcasm, "I didn't hear anything about the Kazekage gracing our fine city with his presence."

Hinata had also wondered what he was doing here. The marriage between him and her sister made sense. He was the Kazekage and she was the daughter of the most influential and largest clan left, both sides would be more than happy with the arrangement. Though it didn't make sense for him to come to her and not the other way around.

Gaara dug out the last eye of the potato and carefully rinsed off his kunai and the potato before placing them both on the counter next to the sink. "I'm getting married." he said at last without turning around.

"Wait, so you are here because you are going to get married? Congratulations buddy!" Naruto's tone was especially happy but he stopped as he realized there was a hole in his explanation, a great big hole. "But, wait... who is the girl to merit the whole secrecy that we didn't even know the Kazekage was coming?"

"The reason you didn't know that the Kazekage was coming to Konoha is because he didn't." Gaara turned around to face his fellow ninja, a soft smile graced his lips and he looked calm and content, "You see, I am no longer the Kazekage."

Naruto choked on the beer he had been drinking sputtering for air, Sasuke kindly hit him in the back. Hinata turned back to the cut carrots feeling suddenly guilty. She rolled a piece of particularly large carrot between her fingers before deciding to cut it in half. So this was why the main house had been in an uproar, and maybe this was why Hanabi trusted her to help her fianc馥. Anyone from the main house would not like a simple ninja to become the spouse of the future leader, even if they had been a Kage. The Hyuuga expected and received the best of the best. Flustered Hinata moved to the stove dropping the vegetable into the boiling water.

"What? Can they really do that to you? Forcing you to give up your position because you want to marry some chick? I thought they respected you now?" Naruto was getting riled up at the prospect that yet again hosts were being alienated.

Gaara laughed out loud at Naruto's changed expression, and Hinata supposed to herself that she liked that sound. "No, the council heard of my engagement and they decided that my young life must not be wasted, they proposed to give my title to my brother and when I come back to return it to me." Naruto continued to gape at his red haired friend until Gaara continued, "They supposed that I wouldn't like the weather here."

Naruto continued to stand there agape and Hinata began to worry that he had died of shock. "Ok," the blonde said suddenly startling Hinata and Mori who had just come in from his room. "Drinks all around. He's..." Naruto paused in his speech to take a huge gulp from his beer can and raised it to his red haired friend, "...getting married!" He burst out laughing and the other two males chuckled at his antics.

Hinata paused in chopping the potatoes for a minute to look at the three men now all cracking open beers. Was this the scene that every other family felt at home? Having rooms filled with warmth not from a machine but from people enjoying one another's company? She wondered for a moment if maybe it had taken her family a little more time to catch up to others.

Mori had come over to his mother and he paused looking back at the two other men and his father before he reached out to tug on the hem of his mother's yukata. Hinata bent down so they were at eye level and Mori cupped a hand to his mouth and whispered into his mother's ear. "What is going on? Are we having cake?"

Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around Mori lifting him to her hip and balancing him so she could drop the potatoes into the medley of water and vegetables. "No," she spoke softly a smile on her lips, "we are not, but maybe soon." She swayed back and forth humming softly to Mori, she didn't notice the pale eyes trained on the back of her head.

Sasuke might be right, Hinata mused as the laughter bounced about the kitchen, and the storm would pass them over.

* * *

Ninjas known for their prowess and stealth were not known for one thing and that was their alcohol tolerance. Lean bodied and no fat, many of the everyday citizens of the ninja nations joked that the only way to beat a ninja was in a drinking game. It seemed to hold true as three hours later and 14 cans of beer later the three now not so fearsome ninja in the land were dead drunk. Hinata had been sitting trying to listen to the latest rerun of a four year old drama over the intermittent and mindless laugh of one particular blond when a knock blame from the front door. Shuffling over to he door she unlatched it opening it to a pretty young blond woman. Hinata smiled and bowed recognizing Naruto's girlfriend.

"Come in Ino-san, Naruto is inside." The blonde lady smiled and bowed making her way into the small house.

"Naruto left a note saying he was going to your house, I couldn't believe it and it took me forever to find this place but..." The woman trailed off. Hinata looked over at her old classmate and was surprised to see her face red, her eyes bugging out, and a tick was beginning to form in her forehead.

"Don't pay for another night at a hotel. Don't even think of it. Our apartment is plenty big enough. The love seat is super comfy," Naruto declared loudly, he leaned in to the other two men who had their head propped up by their hands, "I sleep there enough I would know, Ino says I snore but you know the thing that wakes me up at night is-"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Ino yelled marching into the kitchen having heard enough rambling. "You knew that it is my mother's birthday tomorrow and I find you here getting wasted! We were suppose to buy her present tonight, and now I will be spending all of tonight trying to sober you up so you won't look like crap tomorrow!"

"Ino-chan," Naruto started standing up with a great deal of difficulty, "there won't be any shops open. But I do know of a great placed called Lover's Alley I hear-"

"Just stop it Naruto. I've had enough." Ino cut him off again as she held up a hand preventing the advancing blond from coming any closer. "Have fun with your buddies." With that the blond turned on her heel and marched out the door.

"Ino-chan," Naruto called out stumbling after the blonde woman only to pause at the door to turn back to his hosts one last time. "Thanks mate, bye Hina-chan!"

Confused with all that had just transpired Hinata walked to the door to follow the couple. As she slid on her shoes she noticed that Naruto had left without his. Grabbing them she opened the screen door meaning to run after him but paused on the bottom step spotting them under the streetlamp at the far end of the street. Ino was yelling something at the man and Hinata saw her raise her hand suddenly brought it down across Naruto's face. The slap punctuated the quiet air of the night, a low rumble of thunder far away followed shortly after emphasizing the dangerous mood between the couple. Hinata watched as they both stared at each other panting, each holding back a different range of emotions. Suddenly Naruto moved forward cupping the sides of his girlfriend's face in his hands and bringing his mouth to slant across hers. Hinata blushed and turned away giving them privacy as she turned back to the house. Naruto, Hinata supposed, could go home barefoot tonight.

Hinata was happy for the couple. Naruto had grown to become a very handsome and respected man; someone that she was proud to know she use to have a crush on. Ino had found a loyal partner in Naruto, something that she deserved in Hinata's opinion. About a year and a half ago she had overheard the old ladies at the market gossip about her old classmate. Apparently Ino and her teammate and long time boyfriend Shikamaru, had become engaged. However, as the ladies had retold it, he ran off with a blonde from Suna, apparently a long time affair of his only a week before the wedding. They had said Ino was heart broken; that she hadn't even had an inkling that something like that would happen.

Hinata shut the door behind her and set Naruto's shoes next to Sasuke's so he would remember to give them to his teammate the next time he saw him. She entered the kitchen surveying the half dozing men at the table. Sasuke deeply entranced by the kitchen refrigerator didn't acknowledge her entrance though Gaara slowly sat up though seemed to have some difficulty holding his neck up.

"So I guess the offer of a place to stay is gone." Gaara stared at Hinata with half lidded eyes, feeling nervous busied herself with putting the clean dishes away. She heard Gaara attempt to stand up though he was unable to support himself he merely fell right back down. Sasuke looked over at the Kazekage with an unreadable expression before he got up staggering slightly, taking his time to gain his balance before he spoke.

"You can stay here." His words were not a lively offer like Naruto's nor were it was it a command it was strange in how it seemed to be rehearsed. Sasuke rounded the table and brushed passed Hinata without giving any acknowledgment. She heard his uneven footsteps disappear down the hall followed by the click of the bathroom door closing.

"Yes, of course." Hinata put the last dish away feeling awkward and nervous now alone with Gaara. She turned to face him, "I-I will get some linen." She stumbled out of the kitchen and into the hallway going to the hallway closet Hinata pulled out a bed sheet and a blanket. She paused looking down at the cartoon figures of farm animals printed on the sheet. It was a set for Mori for when he wet the bed she paused debating weather or not to just give Gaara the winter blanket that she had stashed at the back. Deciding that it didn't matter she slid the door shut and went into the living room. Hinata had left the TV on so she didn't mind it even as it played through a series of commercials enjoying the company as she laid the sheet down and tucked it under the cushions. Still not turning it off but rather fill the front part of the house with a soft jingle as a soda commercial played she went back into the kitchen to the figure now slouched across the small breakfast table.

"Gaara-san." Hinata called softly shaking his shoulder trying to rouse the man.

"Hmm..." was his only reply as he slowly uncurled, straitening into an upright position though his eyes were still closed.

"Come, you must lay down." Hinata grasped his forearm pulling it upward trying to encourage the rest of his body to follow. "You can sleep on the couch, it's much more comfortable than the table." Her voice was soft as once again her heart began to race. Her nervousness around the Kazekage was unexplainable but she still hoped that he could hear her and wake up. His pale blue eyes blinked open slowly. Struggling to focus on her face. He groaned again and stood up, he took a step only to stumble and Hinata quickly wedged herself against him to steady him.

The progress to the living room was slow however Hinata finally guided the man to the couch and the air sat down heavily. She unhooked his arm that had found it's way around her shoulders and stood up. Hinata helped the man lay down, though he merely flopped over on his side his head hitting the armrest making a painful sound. Gaara didn't seem to notice, as he seemed to even lack the energy to move his feet up from the floor. Pulling on his trousers she lifted them to the edge of the couch and reached up to the back of the couch to grab the blanket. As Hinata unfolded the blanket one of his legs slid off the couch and back to the floor. Sighing Hinata pulled the leg back onto the couch shoving his legs further onto it before draping the blanket over his form. She turned to leave when a strong hand shot out and grasped her elbow. Shocked and unbalanced she stumbled back onto the couch.

Hinata looked over her white eyes meeting his pale blue ones. The two didn't move didn't say a word until Gaara blinked slowly re-shifting his grip on her arm. His next movements were sudden as he sat up drawing her closer with the arm still gripping her elbow. The other came up and gently cupped her face as his lips pressed over hers.

The kiss was soft and slow, gentler than she expected given that the man was drunk. Though the hunger and the kindness in his kiss made her remember something long buried inside her as he slowly moved his mouth against hers. Hinata wanted to pull away to both keep the memories buried and for the love that she had for her sister. She tried to move back but Gaara merely advanced tightening his grip on her elbow. Her mind lulled as the callused pad of his thumb slowly traced the soft planes of her cheek, drawing lazy circles as slowly and cautiously as his tongue traced her bottom lip. Memories from long ago surged up and she thought for a moment she could smell the faint scent of wheat grass. Hinata let her jaw relax as she allowed herself to fall into to the feeling when his thumb on her cheek became suddenly smooth and wet.

The grip on Hinata's arm loosened and she pulled back. Hinata turned away slowly reaching her finger up to touch her cheek pulling them away when she found that she had been crying. The floorboards in the hallway creaked and she whipped her head looking to the doorway. Fear rose within her as her gaze met an angry red one. In a flash Sasuke disappeared into the shadows on the house. Without a word or look back Hinata hurried from the room leaving a man staring at his out stretched hand with only the overly happy jingle of a breakfast cereal breaking the silence.

* * *

Hinata stared at the ceiling as the bed dipped beside her as her husband rolled off of her. She lay there still staring with unseeing eyes at the dark expanse of drywall above her. The man next to her switched to his side as his breath still came in shallow and quick. Hinata wanted to run, to bolt away into some corner of the house but she stayed still. Fear and experience paralyzed her. As there had been no question of permission as he tore at her clothes and violated her, there was no warm embraces or soft kiss in apology as the dark haired man breathing slowly evened out.

Hinata waited for what seemed like hours for his breathing to slow and deepen as she lay on her back; Yukata opened, her bra indecently yanked down revealing her breasts, as her panties lay in some corner of the room a forgotten and mangle heap. She had begged for him to stop, that Mori and Gaara were into the other rooms. Though when had he ever listened? When had anyone listen to her? After her father had handed her over to him six months pregnant, saving the clan from embarrassment while saving Sasuke from bankruptcy he hadn't listened. At least then he hadn't touched her. Hinata laid there another moment listening to the silence except for the steady breathing of her husband. She sat up swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She winched at the pain and the stickiness between her legs. Hinata paused again, not looking back, but listened for signs that Sasuke had woken up, she only heard the same even breathing.

Hinata stood up quickly heading for the door, she did not bother to fix her appearance only focusing on getting out of the room as fast as she could. As quietly as she could she unlatched the door, swinging it open, she exited the room. In the hallway she turned around and closed the door as softly as she opened it. Hinata turned down the hall toward the bathroom but stopped short as she noticed a figure sitting back against the wall, legs propped up close to his chest. Hinata was shocked but so emotionally worn down that she didn't bother to close the front of her yukata. Not that it mattered as he didn't turn to look at her, his gaze trained straight ahead facing the opposite wall.

"It's raining." Gaara broke the tension and silence with the simple statement, though Hinata could not tell what he was thinking or if he had heard. Hinata looked up from his profile, illuminated by the light coming in from the streetlamp, to the long side window next to the door. The two figures remained quiet as the rain tapped against the glass.

Sasuke was wrong.

* * *

Ghaaa so dark I hope you enjoyed it I know that it was a long chapter but hopefully ya are all still here at the end! My new years resolution is to update things much faster and I feel that this is a good start seeing it is only 20 days into the new year and already two new chapter updates! Yea me!

Now please be ever so kind and tell me what ya think any and all suggestions will be welcomed with open arms!

Hit the review button…


End file.
